Reminisce
by glamglaceon
Summary: Complete. Harry takes his godson, Teddy Lupin, out to visit his parents' graves.


**Reminisce**

_Written by Christina Elizabeth Lupin_

_Summary_: Harry Potter, husband to Ginny Potter and father, decides to take his young godson, Teddy Lupin, out for the day to visit Godric's Hollow.

_Disclaimer_: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling and the publishing companies.

_Notes_: I know I did another fic like this, but this time I wanted to include Teddy in it and ghosts will not appear. It's just a bonding fic with Harry and Teddy as they talk about their parents' deaths.

**Reminisce**

"Harry, where are we going?" Seven-year-old Teddy Lupin asked, attempting to match his godfather's long strides.

"You'll see," Harry replied, smiling. When he saw his godson struggle to keep up with him, he took the boy's hand in his.

The two were silent as they walked on. Teddy's eyes were wide as he took in the sights and sounds that surrounded him. It wasn't often that he had gotten out of either his grandmother or godfather's houses and when he did, he was very excited and curious. Harry saw this and he smiled, his hand tightening. If Andromeda had known where she was taking her grandson, she would yell at him. He could just see the look on her face.

They reached the end of the wards and Harry gathered his godson into his arms, preparing to Apparate to his destination. Teddy wrapped his arms around his neck and held on as he felt the familiar sense of being fitted through a small tube. The seven-year-old let out a breath as soon as they reappeared in a rather deserted town. He looked to his godfather but the man started walking.

"Harry, where are we?" he asked.

"This, Teddy, is Godric's Hollow," Harry responded softly. "This is where your parents were laid to rest, along with my parents and my godfather and the other dead people from the war."

Teddy's hair changed from the light blue to brown as he looked around. The whole town seemed to give an air of sadness and grief.

"It's been deserted for a few years now." Harry took in a breath. "This also used to be the site of Voldemort's first downfall, when my parents died and I lived."

"Your family used to live here?" Teddy asked, wide-eyed.

"Yes, Teddy. I was only one-year-old, a little older than you were, when my parents died. I still have no memory of them, just as you have no memory of your parents."

Teddy remained silent as they came up to the graveyard. He noticed that there were a lot of gravestones that was covered with a thick layer of snow. He shuddered and pulled his jacket closer. His eyes caught the sight of a sectioned off area where a small gathering of gravestones lay. There also was a tall statue that stood over the stones. It was that of a stag, wolf, and dog along with two women who stood next to the wolf and stag. They were very beautiful.

"That is new," Harry said sadly. "The wolf resembles your father, Remus, the dog resembles my godfather, Sirius, and the stag resembles my father. The two women are your mother, Tonks, and my mother, Lily." He stared up at the statue and he let out a breath. He put Teddy down and let the boy look at the five gravestones.

Teddy's eyes roamed over the gravestones, reading the five names along with their birth and death dates. His eyes misted over when he read his parents' stones.

"Did you know them well?" he asked softly.

Harry bent down. "I did, Teddy. I knew your parents very well. Your father was a good friend of my father and he also was a good friend to me too. Your mother is a cousin to my godfather and she was a very bright witch. Your parents loved each other very much." He smiled and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "They loved you too, Teddy. I have never seen your father so happy when he came to tell us that you had been born. He made me your godfather, which is one of my happiest memories I have. Tonks and Remus died so you could live a happy normal life, not having to live in a dark world where Voldemort reigned."

"But you killed him," Teddy said.

"I did, but I also had died too. Your parents didn't know that, though, or else they would have my head should I have stayed dead. Since they couldn't care for you, they would have made sure I would have taken care of you." He pulled his godson tight against him.

Teddy melted into the hug, soaking in the warmth and the love. He wanted his parents back so badly, but he was content with being with his godfather, his family, and his grandmother. He knew that his parents wouldn't want him to grieve for their deaths and turn his godfather away.


End file.
